clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Club Penguin Fan World Wiki:Archived Fan Penguin News Issues
Here are the archived issues: 2012 July Issue #1 Almost There! The "Make Your Own Puffle Contest" is closer to the vote! Starting 7/11/12, users can vote for which one to be in the Puffle Of The Month. We have 5 entries! The one who got the most votes is the winner and his/her puffle entry will be featured in the Puffle Of The Month. Sir Jjoeyxx's 100 edits party countdown! Get ready to celebrate a special surprise! When Sir Jjoeyxx reaches his 100th edit, he is going to bring up a special surprise party in this Wiki and on Club Penguin! To find out more infomation, visit his blog "It's Party Time! (in like a few weeks)" (Ask him for time conversions if needed) Countdown till party: HE HAS REACHED 100 EDITS! THE PARTY DETAILS ARE BELOW: Server: Pine Needles! Date: TODAY! Time: 10:00 am PST, 18:00 pm JST, NOTE: PARTY NOW OVER! Issue #2 The party getting started! (continued from Sir Jjoeyxx's 100 edits party countdown) Sir Jjoeyxx has reached 100 edits last week! As said in the last issue, the party will start on July 20th at 18:00 pm JST. Starting July 20th, the wiki will be decorated for Sir Jjoeyxx's 100 edits party! (By the way, JST is Jjoeyxx Standard Time, which is same as BST or british summer time.) It is now over. There was a small turnout (only me), but I enjoyed it. I'll have another soon because only I came this time. Probably in early August. Penguin Contest Pinga Bird has made a make your own penguin contest. More info at his post. 4 spots still up for grabs! Olympic Torch Relay round Fan World CP schedule. Athletes running with the torch: Orangebird763 does through the cove and surfs to iceberg with torch - July 21st Aparnaa flies with torch to Dojo and abseils down to Mine - July 22nd Sir Jjoeyxx runs through forest and plaza before reaching the stadium - July 23rd Pinga Bird runs to Town and up to the Community Centre before going to Ski Village - July 24th PixelBirdTrick goes past lighthouse and the beach round to the dock before back to Ski Village - July 25th All users finally carry a huge torch up to ski hill where they light a campfire for the athletes the night before the celebrations - July 26th Olympic Fan World Celebrations! From July 27th onwards for a whole month, the wiki will be celebrating the Olympics! The Snow Forts will be turned to London with the clock tower as Big Ben! We will have a new logo for it and have events planned for the month ahead! August Issue #4 Olympic Celebrations Start 27 July! Starting 27th July till 26 August, for the month ahead our wiki has events to celebrate the Olympics, like the opening ceremony on the 28th and the torch relay happening through this week. There will be decorations on the homepage and some other pages. To enjoy the fun more, talk like your doing sports or running a marathon! Hope you have fun in our Olympic Celebrations! Interview with Captain Green! On the 6th August, go onto the chat for a chance to talk with Captain Green. He will be talking about the Moon Festival coming soon and some quotes will be posted here. If he can't get back from space by then the chat will be made at a later date. Be sure you're there to get the stamp! IT IS CANCELLED BECAUSE OF OLYMPICS! COME BACK NEXT ISSUE FOR NEW SCHEDULE! A New Party Captain Green and Gary are planning a party to celebrate a space party. All we can reveal is that Captain Green will be a new mascot and we will be able to use his spaceship. He quoted in an interview that we must be patient because there is ALOT to plan. More Info is coming in the next issue! Issue #5 Missing till the end of time! Issue #6 Olympic Celebrations On Now! Submitted by Sir Jjoeyxx: Hi readers! Jjoeyxx here. I'm going to tell you all about what this wiki has to offer over our olympic holiday celebrations! Here are some highlights: 1. The homepage will have many olympic themed pictures and articles like this. 2. The Olympics are in the UK, so I'm gonna talk like I'm THE QUEEN OF UK!! I mean: I am going to talk like I am Queen Elizabeth II. Kinda posh, no offense to Londoners. 3. We will be hosting events starting Saturday!!!! The first one is the edit race. Rules are simple: The first user to get to a milestone in edits next (e.g, 100 edits, 150 edits, 200, edits) will win gold! Second gets silver and third gets bronze. At the end of the celebrations the user with the most badge points will win a special giant gold trophy (well, a template)!!!!!! 4. The opening ceremony is canceled because the host checked the chat and there is no one in there. Instead we will have a closing ceremony, and is on the 12th of Augest. Our host, PixelBirdTrick will come in on chat at 7:00 am EST, 4:00 am PST and 6:00 pm TST, 1:00 pm BST (or JST if you're Sir Jjoeyxx) That's all folks! I mean: That is all one has to say to one for information. LOL I sound like the queen! New Party revealed to be a Space Adventure! Captain Green said this morning whilst at the coffee shop with aunt arctic some info about the new party. It's a space party! September Issue #7 Not again! Sorry for another delay in issue #6. We will not do delays again, Aparnaa and Sir Jjoeyxx, the writers will be up to date from now on! Space Adventure On Now! Quip and Qua returns to the moon, and now It's your turn to defeat them! The new game "Card-Jitsu Moon" will be every after 4 years. You don't want to miss the game because it will not return until Space Shooter 2016: Warth of Alien Sensei (Just like the olympics)! Captain Green will be waddling about, so you can maybe get his new autograph! Oodith the Witch, who lives at the castle on the ski hill will be able to help you along your battle. Just click the picture of Oodith in the corner of the moon for a hint. If you use a hint, you lose a weapon. You have 5 hints and 5 weapons. Once you have no weapons you will be sent back to CP. Hope this helps! Issue #8 Annual Fall Fair kicks off later this month! Starting Tuesday, 18th Sept. Club Penguin's yearly Fair returns! This time round it's jam packed full of awesome countries of the world fun! Play classic games like Puffle Paddle and Balloon Pop or try some new ones like Farmer Frenzy and Take-Off to get those tickets piling in! Also, this year when you log off, instead of losing tickets - you get to keep them! This way it's easier to earn those prizes! Talking of prizes, there are some flag-ulous fun hoodies for everyone at the booth at the Forest! Hope you enjoy our country-tastic Fair! -Sir Jjoeyxx Caught On Camera! BREAKING NEWS! Constable Plop has been found in pictures of him with his girlfriend Charlotte! These aren't very clear as it was a sleepover he had with her and it does not show his proper outfit yet but it's a start of Operation: Constable Camera Plop Photos or CCPP for short. Aliens were defeated! The battle was over, and our heroes won! Club Penguin was saved from now on. Gary said thank you to Captain Green for meeting us and promised to come during another party. Penguins who beat them was a moon ninja. Calling All Wise And Adventure-seeking Penguins For An Outstanding Tournament! Today Rockhopper announced that he was going to be holding a competition to find the hero who could help save Rockhopper Island. 4 valiant pirates will be needed in the quest to work together as a team, solving trivia and riddles, writing poems, drawing amazing pictures and many more exciting rounds. Me (Sir Jjoeyxx), Orangebird763 (Founder) and Aparnaa are already part of the team. We will need one more member to help us on the quest! Will it be you? Applicants just contact me, for the quest starts 1st October. Cadence's new album Cadence spoke to Aunt Arctic about the new album she was making. More info is on the next issue! Issue #9 Fair Fun Travels Nearer And Nearer Hence the word travel in the title of this article, a country themed Fair is on it's way! Get ready for fun flags, cool countries, charming continents and neat nations! More info next issue and last issue. New Agent Party Herbert (taking a guess) was ruining the new album update and telling us that Cadence was kidnapped herself a few days ago. Turned out there will be a EPF party like last year which is Operation: Hiberation. He will be making a new invention to destory the EPF. Herbert cannot ruin this! Anyways, See you on the 20th of September for Cadence's new album and previews of a New Agent Party! Rockhopper's Team Preparing For Tests Rockhopper: The Island Quest kicks off at the end of this month and the team of explorers has been chosen and began preparing for the brutal challenges. The four teams are all hoping to get through to the finals and win the quest, with a prize of a holiday to Florida/Hawaii, your very own pirate ship and model ship, a stone staff to fight against evil and the title of Savior of Rockhopper Island!